This invention relates to a personal watercraft and more particularly to an improved small type watercraft in which the operator may operate the watercraft from either of two non-standing positions.
There is a very popular type of small watercraft which is called a personal watercraft or water vehicle and which is designed to be operated primarily by a single rider. Most often, this type of watercraft is powered by a jet propulsion unit. For the most part, these types of watercraft fall into two general categories. The first type is designed to be operated primarily by the rider when standing on a rear deck of the watercraft. The other type is designed to be operated by the rider seated on the watercraft.
This invention deals primarily with the latter type of watercraft. Those watercraft previously proposed have generally required the operator to operate the watercraft in a generally upright seated position. However, there are times when the rider may wish to assume a different riding posture and particularly one where the rider can kneel or crouch so as to provide a low center of gravity, low wind resistance and more sporting operation of the water vehicle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved small watercraft of the type that can be operated by a rider either sitting or kneeling.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a small watercraft that will afford several different riding positions for an operator one of which is more of a touring position and the other of which is more of a sporting position.